Goron Mask
The Goron Mask is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As its name implies, it is in the shape of a face of a Goron. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Goron Mask is one of four special masks that Link may borrow from the Happy Mask Shop after completing the Happy Mask side quest. It has no special features, and it is only used for comedic purposes, such as inducing various reactions from other people. The Gorons are seemingly fooled by the mask and say that Link has to eat green rocks to grow up big and strong. The exception is Darunia, who is angered upon seeing Link in the mask. If Link wears the mask in front of a Zora in Zora's Domain, it will say that he doesn't look like he can swim very well, which may be because Gorons cannot swim. Interestingly, if Link wears the mask and shows it to King Zora, he will say that it reminds him of his childhood friend, Biggoron. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Goron Mask is one of the game's four transformation masks, allowing Link to assume the form of Goron Link while wearing it. After Link obtains the Lens of Truth, he is able to see the ghost of the Goron hero Darmani in Goron Village. Darmani is surprised to find that Link is able to see him, and asks him to follow him. Upon arriving at the Goron Graveyard near the Mountain Village, Darmani relates to Link the story of his death and his lingering feelings of regret for having died without being able to aid his people. Link plays the "Song of Healing" to heal his sorrows, allowing him to let go; his power is sealed inside the Goron Mask. Using the power of the mask, Link is able to read the writing on Darmani's tomb and learn how to utilize his famous battle techniques. While wearing the mask, the Gorons mistake Link for Darmani. In this form, Link is able to use the Drums of Sleep, and learns the "Goron's Lullaby" from the Goron Elder and his son, allowing him to make the cursed Biggoron fall asleep and admitting passage to the Snowhead Temple. Powers When in Goron form, Link is resistant against the damaging effects of fire, and impervious to damage from lava; however, he will drown if he ventures into deep bodies of water. This form greatly increases Link's strength, allowing him to break large crates and carry Powder Kegs. Goron Link attacks by using slow, heavy punches that emit purely aesthetic flames through the air, this punches damages whit blunt damage capable of breaking true stone in a similar way to links classic weapon the hammer . He can also curl up into a ball by pressing and holding the A button; in this state, Link can perform a ground pound attack by pressing B hurting anything surrounding link whit an earth crushing shock wave. He can also initiate rolling; if the rolling perpetuates for a set amount of time (indicated by a crimson circle encircling Link, which increases in strength as he rolls), the speed of Link's rolling increases and spikes protrude from his back, which can harm enemies and destroy certain objects in his path, as well as protect against most attacks. However, in this high-speed state, the Magic Meter is depleted; once empty, Link will begin rolling at a regular speed. Goron Link's defensive posture involves curling into the fetal position, face down, guarded by the Goron's ossified back. Goron Link cannot be harmed by ReDeads and Gibdos due to his large size, but their shrieks will still paralyze him. Curiously, Goron Link cannot climb ledges or jump (apart from small hops up on low ledges), but has no problem whatsoever performing an evasive backflip or sidestep. The tattoos on Goron Link's contain elements of both the Goron and Hylian crests. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Goron Mask, along with the All-Night Mask, Bunny Hood and Keaton Mask, can be seen on a wall behind Carlov in the Nintendo Gallery. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items